Code Lyoko: Evolution, A Fanfiction
by Insanity17
Summary: *I seriously can't make short summaries and think of interesting titles for fanfictions to save my life...*  A year after the super-computer shuts down, it is mysteriously switched back down, will the lyoko warriors be able to save the world this time?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Code Lyoko, I do not own the characters used.**

**Claimer: ****I own my OC, Kiera, please do not use without permission.**

**Authors note: ****I'm going to have at least five chapters done before I post next chapter, it's going to take a while considering that this is so much more different then the original, anyway enjoy.**

**Prologue**

He walked across the bridge to the abandoned factory slowly, he had been to this building so many times.  
>His friends always came to this place; he never knew what they were plotting in til he followed his black-haired friend there once.<br>It took forever for his friends to accept them into their group, it ended with disaster.  
>He grabbed the rope which was tied to a support beam, swinging down to the ground floor in front of an elevator.<br>His friends had stopped visiting the abandoned factory last year; apparently they shut down the super-computer that was concealed inside the abandoned factory.  
>After his friends accepted him, they went inside the virtual world inside the computer; this virtual world was populated by laser shooting monsters that could cause pain, not to mention an evil computer virus bent on achieving world domination.<br>He took the elevator down to the computer room; he wanted to find out the truth that his friends had never told him.  
>His friends had never spoken to him again when he came back from his first trip into lyoko, he did the same to his friends, and he did not tell them that he was going to the factory, he told them nothing.<br>A sharp, stabbing pain tore at his head; he doubled over, holding his head.  
>Something was calling him, telling him to activate the super-computer once more, without another thought; he slowly walked towards the super-computer.<br>"Activate the super-computer, _William_" The voice whispered, quiet but commanding, almost hypnotic.  
>William pressed a button in the machine, a lever appeared, and he wrapped his hands around the lever and pulled it down, the machine powered up.<br>A pure black mist shot out of the machine the second it was fully powered up, it faced William.  
>"Gullible, Idiotic and easy to manipulate" The mist muttered, "You will prove very useful"<br>William had suddenly realised what he had done, he quickly stepped backwards.  
>"S-Stay away from me <em>XANA<em>!" William shouted.  
>Moving away from the mist was proved to be extremely ineffective, the mist swiftly attacked him, it felt like he was being shocked with millions of teravolts of electricity.<strong>(AN: I honestly have no clue if that's a real term describing how much electricity there is...)  
><strong>He slowly disappeared afterwards.

**Meanwhile...**

"How am I going to say this" Yumi muttered, sighing.  
>"What?" Ulrich asked, he was curious as to what Yumi was attempting to say.<br>They were standing in front of the school, it was the afternoon and classes had finished for the day.  
>"I'm moving back to Japan" Yumi muttered.<br>Ulrich's jaw dropped, he didn't want Yumi to move away.  
>"What?" Ulrich shouted.<br>"That's too bad" Aelita muttered as she walked over.  
>"But, can't you ask your parent's if you can stay here as a boarder?" Ulrich asked.<br>"I've tried" Yumi muttered, "I'll write to you all"  
>Yumi waved her friends good-bye and walked out of the school gates.<br>Ulrich stared at the ground, he wanted Yumi to stay at Kadic, and he was in a slight state of depression.  
>Odd walked over and took a look at his depressed friend, unaware of what had just occurred.<br>"What's wrong with Ulrich?" Odd asked.  
>"It's none of your business!" Ulrich shouted, storming off into the forest.<br>Aelita and Odd watched Ulrich walk into the forest, they looked at each other after Ulrich had disappeared into the forest.  
>"What happened?" Odd asked Aelita.<br>"Yumi's moving back to Japan" Aelita muttered.  
>"Really?" Odd asked, Aelita nodded.<br>"I'm going to go see if Ulrich's alright" Odd said as he began to walk away.

Ulrich slowly walked around the forest, he really shouldn't have snapped at his friends, especially if it was about Yumi, he loved her, like they say, love can make you crazy, Ulrich had never believed that originally, but now he was beginning to believe it.  
>He heard someone following him, he quickly ducked behind a tree, hiding himself from his follower.<br>"Ulrich! Where are you?" Odd shouted nearby, Ulrich stayed hidden behind the tree.  
>Ulrich looked over his shoulder to make sure Odd hadn't found his hiding spot yet.<br>"You know, you'll have to face the truth sooner or later" A voice muttered from in front of him.  
>Ulrich quickly turned to face the person who had spoken to him, a girl who was about his age stood in front of him, making him jump in surprise.<br>"Way to surprise someone" Ulrich muttered.  
>"I saw what happened" She said, "Yelling at your friends because your girlfriend is moving away, sad"<br>"She's not my-"Ulrich started.  
>"Don't try and lie, I know she's your girlfriend" She interrupted, Ulrich nodded.<br>"Ulrich?" Odd shouted, finally spotting his friend, "Are you done sulking?"  
>Ulrich bit back a comment about what Odd has just said, "I'm fine now" He murmured.<br>"Good, 'cause I don't really want to hear you sulking for months" Odd said, turning his attention to the girl, "Who are you?"  
>"I'm Kiera" She said, putting her hand out.<br>"I'm Odd, and that's Ulrich" Odd said as he shook her hand.  
>"Odd!" Jeremie shouted, "Is Ulrich done sulking now?"<br>"Yes, I'm done sulking!" Ulrich shouted, sighing.  
>The teens walked out of the forest together, Ulrich was still slightly depressed.<br>"So" Aelita said, looking at Kiera, "Are you new at Kadic?"  
>"Yes, yes I am" Kiera said, "Are you Aelita Stones?"<br>"Uh, yes?" Aelita asked, "I take it your Kiera, and you're my new roommate, right?"  
>"Yeah" Kiera muttered, "As for Ulrich's problem, you'll be fine, from what I can see right now, you've got a couple of very good friends here"<p>

_**Right, prologue done, onto the next chapter, stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Claimer: Kiera is my OC.**

**Chapter 1: Sometimes it's impossible to keep a secret.**

**-In Kiera and Aelita's dorm-**

Kiera was silently unpacking her things, Aelita sat on her bed holding Mr. Puck.  
>"I miss you, daddy" She whispered, a single tear fell down her cheek.<br>Kiera stopped unpacking for a moment and looked at her roommate, "Are you okay?" Kiera asked.  
>Aelita nodded slightly, "Yeah, I just miss my parents, they, uh, disappeared when I was young" Aelita muttered, attempting to quickly thinking of a lie, and succeeding.<br>"Oh, Okay, My parents are on the other side of the planet, I think, they travel a lot for business" Kiera explained, "Last time I heard, they were back home for a few days, I'm from Australia"  
>"Really?" Aelita asked.<br>Kiera nodded and continued to unpack her things.  
>"Any siblings?" Kiera asked, "I'm an only child"<br>"As far as I know, no" Aelita muttered, "What's it like in Australia?"  
>"Boiling hot in the summer, freezing cold in the winter, I like spring, mid spring" Kiera muttered.<br>"Well, it snows here in winter" Aelita replied.  
>"I've never seen snow before, only pictures" Kiera said, placing a t-shirt a draw under her bed, "Well, I'm finished unpacking"<br>Aelita placed Mr. Puck on her pillow and stood up, "I'm going to go the rec room, you can come to" Aelita said as she walked out of the room.

**-In the rec room-**

"And it's the match point of the game, Odd Della Robbia only needs one more point to win the match!" Odd shouted.  
>"You do realise that I'm just going easy on you this round, so you don't complain that the game is 'rigged'?" Ulrich asked.<br>"But I've won about three matches already!" Odd shouted, "Jeremie, you're playing next!"  
>"No I'm not!" Jeremie shouted.<br>Aelita and Kiera walked into the rec room.  
>"Hey, Aelita, do you want to verse Odd in table tennis?" Ulrich asked.<br>"No, not today, I don't want to kick his butt again" Aelita replied, laughing.  
>"Hey, that's not cool! I'd beat all of you in foosball!" Odd shouted in defence.<br>"If he'll stop talking, I'll verse him!" Kiera shouted.  
>"Okay" Ulrich muttered, handing the paddle to Kiera.<br>"This should be funny" Odd muttered as he served the table tennis ball.

**-At the factory-**

William typed into the super-computer, he launched an unknown program, then a self-delayed virtualization.  
>He ran down to the scanner room.<p>

**-Back in the Rec Room-**

"And Kiera wins with 40 points!" Ulrich shouted, "That means you lose, Odd" **(A/N: I know close to nothing about table tennis, or tennis, that was a guesstimation xD)  
><strong>"I know what it means!" Odd shouted.  
>Jeremie's laptop began to beep, the teens, minus Kiera, looked at Jeremie with confusion.<br>He quietly took his laptop out of his bag and opened it up, something was wrong at the factory.  
>"Uh, we gotta go, like now!" Aelita shouted as she quickly walked out of the room, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd followed her, leaving Kiera standing there, wondering what's going on.<br>Kiera quickly ran out of the rec room and begun to follow the teens.

**-At the factory, ten minutes later-**

Jeremie looked at the super-computer, a strange program that he had never seen was on screen.  
>"Aelita, have you seen this program before?" Jeremie asked.<br>Aelita looked at the screen, "No" She replied.  
>"It's a program that can link two things together, kinda like a hyperlink or something, it can also activate links that have remained dormant in a program or something" A voice said from behind the two.<br>Aelita and Jeremie quickly turned around to see Kiera leaning against a wall, The two almost screamed with fright.  
>"How'd you get in here?" Ulrich asked.<br>"Cross-country champion, three years in a row" Kiera explained, looking at her fingernails, "Meaning I'm a fast runner"  
>"And how did you know what the program was about?" Aelita asked.<br>"Because it says it" Kiera muttered, pointing to a particular location in the window.  
>Jeremie looked at the screen again.<br>"And there's also something on there that's deleting every program in this computer, minus the important programs, say, the virtual world that remains inside it" Kiera explained.  
>"How did you-" Odd started.<br>"I can read" Kiera retorted.  
>"It's deleting everything on there!" Jeremie shouted, "That included the vehicles, the programs for the skid, the multi-agent program, everything!"<br>"But, how is this possible?" Aelita shouted.  
>Kiera looked at the super-computer, "XANA" She read, "And that is what exactly?"<br>"A computer virus that wants to dominate the world!" Odd shouted.  
>"Odd!" Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita shouted.<br>"Oops!" Odd shouted.  
>"Smart one, dumb one" Ulrich muttered.<br>"What about the link?" Kiera asked.  
>Jeremie thought it over for a moment, the realisation had struck.<br>"Oh no! What if Aelita, or someone, has a link to the super-computer, or XANA?" Jeremie asked.  
>"So if we kill XANA, again?" Odd asked.<br>"You kill the person with the link also" Kiera muttered.  
>"And how do you know so much about this, Kiera?" Jeremie asked.<br>"Aelita, you know how I said that my parents are moving around a lot?" Kiera asked.  
>Aelita nodded.<br>"This is going to take some time to explain" Kiera muttered, "So anyway, my parents made a computer, much like this one, the government didn't quite like that idea and began to hunt my parents down, so they had to keep moving, I usually went from boarding school to boarding school, cause they were permanently on the run, the places they would go to were places with other, super-computers, according to my father, some kind of program kept showing up in those super-computers, and I had to constantly check on the one back home"  
>"So they created a super-computer, and the government is hunting them down?" Aelita asked.<br>"I'm not finished" Kiera explained, "The program was something too complicated to comprehend, the one thing I understood was this"  
>Kiera wrote a single word on a piece of paper, four letters.<br>_XANA._

_**MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter coming soon!  
><strong>_


	3. Connections

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Code Lyoko**

**Claimer: ****Kiera is MY OC.**

**Authors note: ****Sorry this took forever to upload, been busy working on this fan fiction, my other two (One of which is not on here) and a story, I'm a busy person xD  
>From now on, I shall attempt to upload every weekend, my time.<br>I'm going to start giving all my chapters a title, for example, this chapter will be called 'Connections'  
>Editing this gave me a headache, so much writing and erasing about twenty times.<br>**

**Chapter 2: Connections**

**-Factory, super-computer room-**

The group begun to think about what they had recently learnt about the super-computer, they remained in silence until Jeremie eventually spoke up.  
>"So, how and why did your parents create those super-computers?" Jeremie asked Kiera.<br>"Well, they were part of some project or something, the project was cancelled about a year before I was born, I don't have a clue where all the other members went, considering I've never met them, only seen pictures" Kiera explained.  
>"Funny you should mention that, you see, Aelita's father-" Odd started, Ulrich quickly kicked him in the leg.<br>"Ow! Ulrich! That was so not cool!" Odd shouted.  
>Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Kiera laughed at Odd.<br>"Anyway, if her parents were part of project Carthage, I suppose she should know" Jeremie muttered.  
>"My father was part of project Carthage" Aelita muttered.<br>Aelita stared at the floor, trying not to cry, she missed her father dearly.  
>Jeremie placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, he sacrificed himself to save the world, but come to think of it-" Jeremie started.<br>"If XANA's back, then that would have be useless, it just copied itself to other replika's that still remained!" Aelita shouted.  
>"We'll just have to attempt to destroy XANA, again" Ulrich muttered.<br>"He's right" Kiera muttered, looking at Ulrich.  
>Odd nodded slightly.<br>The super-computer began to beep, Jeremie checked the screen.  
>"Trouble" Jeremie muttered, "Trouble with a capital 'W'"<br>"Is it William?" Odd asked.  
>"No, its Herve, who do you think it is?" Ulrich shouted, "But how did he manage to get on lyoko?"<br>"Take a guess" Jeremie muttered.  
>"Jeremie, enough with the guessing games!" Odd shouted.<br>Jeremie looked at him for a moment, then shook his head.  
>"Sometimes I wonder what does on inside that head of yours, Odd" Jeremie muttered.<br>"I told you, nothing goes on inside his head, just Kiwi's barking" Ulrich muttered.  
>"Whatever, head for the scanners" Jeremie muttered as he sat in front of the super-computer, "Kiera, wait here, we can't exactly risk someone we don't know going to lyoko"<br>Kiera sighed and stood next to Jeremie, looking at the screen.

**-Scanner room-**

_"Ready?"_ Jeremie asked.  
>"Ready" Ulrich replied as the scanner doors closed.<br>_"Transfer, Aelita, Transfer, Ulrich, Transfer, Odd, Scanner, virtualization!"_Jeremie shouted.

The three virtualized in the mountain sector, William stood in front of a tower, the tower was red.  
>"Just what we needed" Ulrich muttered as he took both his swords out.<br>_"Okay, firstly, devirtualize William, secondly deactivate the tower and stop the program!"_ Jeremie shouted.  
><em>"Jeremie, you do know that I'm going to help you, whether you want help or not!"<em> Kiera shouted, she sounded as if she was in a bad mood.  
><em>"No, you're not!"<em> Jeremie shouted.  
><em>"Yes, I am!"<em> Kiera shouted.  
>"Will you two cut it out?" Odd shouted as William slashed him with his giant sword, devirtualizing him.<br>"Odd!" Aelita shouted as she created an energy field, she fired it at William; he blocked it with his giant sword.  
>"No matter how much you really don't want Kiera to help, we could really use the backup!" Ulrich shouted, attempting to hit William with his swords.<br>_"I said no!"_ Jeremie shouted.  
><em>"Well it's three against one!"<em> Odd shouted.  
>There was silence as the battle continued.<br>_"Fine"_ Jeremie muttered, _"Backup is on the way"  
><em>"Thank goodness" Ulrich muttered as the battle raged on.  
>"Energy field!" Aelita shouted as she threw an energy field at William from behind, he moved at the last second, the energy field hit Ulrich instead.<br>"Watch out" Ulrich muttered, quickly standing up.

**-Super computer room-**

"Okay, the last thing that will get deleted from the super-computer at this rate, will be the programs for lyoko itself" Jeremie muttered.  
>"Can't you copy it to a disk or something?" Odd asked.<br>Jeremie thought it over for a moment, the he rummaged through his bag for a spare disk.  
>"I could always try" Jeremie replied as he inserted the disk into the disk drive.<br>"What about virtualizing Kiera?" Odd asked.  
>"Done" Jeremie replied, "You were staring into space at that time"<br>"I was?" Odd asked.  
>Jeremie nodded as he continued typing into the super-computer.<br>"Aelita, once you're finished deactivating the tower, we need to activate another tower, just to attempt to stall the program, it can't be stopped, sadly" Jeremie explained.  
><em>"Got it"<em> Aelita replied.  
>"Kiera, help the others" Jeremie muttered.<p>

**-Back on lyoko-**

Kiera quickly sprinted for the tower, her lyoko attire was a blue ninja's suit.  
>She stopped running for a moment and searched for a weapon of some sort, she eventually found what resembled a sword handle, she took it out of its hiding place, unsure of how it was supposed to be used.<br>After a struggle, a huge blast of energy shot out of the sword handle, forming a sword.  
>Ulrich continued to attempt to not get devirtualised by William's giant sword, Aelita threw another energy field at William from behind, it hit its target.<br>Kiera quickly raced towards William, she slashed him with her energy sword, devirtualising him.  
>"That's one less thing to worry about" Ulrich muttered, placing his swords back behind his back.<br>The energy sword disappeared and Kiera placed her weapon back in its hiding place.  
><em>"Okay, Aelita, the deletion program is running through this tower, and another tower in sector five, try and deactivate this one first!"<em> Jeremie shouted.  
>"What about the other tower?" Ulrich asked.<br>Jeremie was silent for a moment.  
><em>"Well, it'll have to be either Kiera or you, Ulrich"<em> Jeremie muttered, _"Aelita, get to the tower, quickly"_  
>Aelita ran into the tower.<br>"And we'll go to sector five" Ulrich muttered.  
><em>"Also, if I tell you to get out of the tower, do it, that'll just be myself warning you that it's too late to stop the program"<em> Jeremie explained.  
>"Right, now let's go to sector five" Ulrich muttered as both himself and Kiera ran towards the edge of the sector.<p>

**-In the factory-**

_"Jeremie, the program can't be stalled!"_ Aelita shouted.  
>"What? Have you tried-" Jeremie started.<br>_"I've tried that, I've tried everything!"_ Aelita shouted, _"We've got five minutes until the scanners will go offline, you need to bring us back, now!"_  
>"Okay, I'm on it!" Jeremie shouted.<br>_"Jeremie, what's going on, where's the transporter?"_ Ulrich asked.  
>"We've got a problem, the program can't be stopped, I'm going to bring you in" Jeremie muttered as he brought up Kiera, Ulrich and Aelita's lyoko profiles.<br>_"I'm ready"_ Aelita said.  
>Jeremie started the devirtualisation program and brought his friends back to earth.<p>

"How long until lyoko is completely gone?" Ulrich asked.  
>"Five minutes, the scanners went offline a few minutes after you three came back, on the down side, William's stuck on lyoko, now he's probably lost forever now" Jeremie muttered.<br>"Wait, Jeremie, if it's just the super-computer that's getting destroyed, then the replika's around the world will still be intact, and William could possibly be on one of them" Aelita explained.  
>"Volcano sector" Kiera muttered.<br>"What?" Jeremie shouted, looking at Kiera.  
>"The volcano sector, a replika, possibly, created by XANA, it's the most powerful sectorreplika ever made" Kiera explained, "Well, at least that's what I heard my parents talking about when they discovered it"  
>"And where is the super-computer for this sector?" Jeremie asked.<br>"In a super-computer in Australia, the super-computer that my parents created, a few days after it was created, the volcano sector/replika appeared, and the super-computer had a pass code set on it, not by my parents, by someone, or something, else" Kiera explained.  
>"It was probably XANA that had managed to set the pass code" Jeremie muttered, looking back at the computer screen.<br>"How much longer?" Odd asked.  
>"Thirty seconds" Jeremie muttered, furiously typing into the super-computer.<br>The rest of the group, however, watched in panic.  
>Jeremie took the disk out of the disk drive, the screen turned black.<br>"Is lyoko completely gone?" Odd asked.  
>Jeremie shrugged, "Yes, no, maybe, I don't know, I'm going to try and fix the super-computer, I've got everything I might need on these disks" Jeremie muttered, holding up a stack of about ten disks, more disks were neatly arranged on a pile next to Jeremie's feet.<br>"We'll have to wait, sadly" Aelita muttered.  
>"In the meantime, I think we should head for class before we get in trouble" Odd muttered.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: ****Kiera is my OC.**

**Authors note: ****Sorry I took so long to update! .  
>I find it strange how I had two months of holidays and completely forgot to update this, I'll make an attempt to update every Friday (Although, I don't think that will last long.)<strong>

Chapter 3.

Aelita, Odd, Kiera and Ulrich waited for their blond-haired, glasses wearing friend to return from the factory.  
>Kiera was happily listening to her MP3 player, tapping her foot and nodding every now and then.<br>"What are you listening to?" Ulrich asked.  
>"Huh, what?" Kiera asked, taking her headphones away from her ears.<br>"What are you listening to?" Ulrich repeated.  
>"Oh, the Subdigitals" Kiera muttered.<br>"Really? That's my favourite band" Ulrich explained.  
>"Mine too!" Kiera shouted, "It saddens me that they haven't released a CD in years"<br>"Yeah" Ulrich muttered.  
>Jeremie walked over.<br>"Well, did it work?" Aelita asked.  
>Jeremie shook his head, "No, it didn't work, I need more data" He explained.<br>"We're doomed!" Odd shouted, placing his hands on his forehead.  
>"Don't panic, I'm sure I can think it, maybe after some exercise or something, hopefully I'll have a clear head after that" Jeremie muttered.<br>"Jeremie, are you feeling okay?" Ulrich asked, "Because you actually want to do Phys Ed, for once"  
>"Yeah, I'm cool" Jeremie muttered.<br>"Stop trying to fool us, XANA, the real Jeremie would never do anything physical" Ulrich muttered, getting into a martial arts stance.  
>As the group got prepared to fight, Aelita's phone rang.<br>"Hello?" Aelita asked, "_Jeremie_?"  
><em>"So, how do you like my new and improved clone?"<em> The real Jeremie asked.  
>"I'm thinking that you shouldn't use data on creating a clone, save it for fixing the super-computer" Aelita advised.<br>_"Good point, but what about the teachers?"_ Jeremie asked.  
>"We'll make up an excuse" Aelita explained, "I gotta go, class is starting in a few minutes"<br>_"Wait!"_ Jeremie muttered, _"Tell Kiera to get to the factory, I'm going to need some help, the teachers won't get as suspicious if it was you and me"_  
>"Right, I'll tell her, see you" Aelita said as she ended the call.<br>"We're sticking with the clone, aren't we?" Odd asked.  
>Aelita shook her head, "Kiera, Jeremie needs help" She explained.<br>"Uh, right, okay" Kiera muttered as she switched her MP3 off and ran to the factory.  
>As Kiera ran to the factory, the clone ran behind a building, it didn't return.<p>

"So, did it work?" Kiera asked as she stepped into the super-computer room.  
>"We'll find out in a few minutes, I'm almost finished" Jeremie explained, "I've got the last important disk scanning now"<br>"Right" Kiera muttered, "You know, your clone wanted to do Phys Ed., plus with lyoko destroyed, if XANA activated a tower on a replika, it could quite easily possess the clone"  
>"And we wouldn't be able to deactivate it, I know" Jeremie replied.<br>After a few beeps and other noises, it was finished.  
>"It's done" Jeremie breathed.<br>"Good, now we need to-" Kiera started.  
>The super-scan appeared on screen, a tower had been activated.<br>"Great, just great" Jeremie muttered  
>"You finished fixing everything" Kiera explained.<br>"Yeah, but we've only got sector five and whenever a tower's activated there, the attack is ten times worse than a normal tower" Jeremie explained.  
>"I'll warn the others" Kiera suggested.<br>Kiera turned away from the super-computer and took out her phone, she sent out a text to her friends.  
>The two teens heard noises above them; two spectres jumped out of nowhere and attacked them.<p>

Back at Kadic, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd ran out of the classroom before the other students.  
>"We have go get to lyoko, quickly!" Aelita shouted as the three ran into the forest.<br>They were stopped by two familiar faces.  
>"XANA has managed to stall the recovery process for the super-computer; we only have a short amount of time to deactivate the tower!" Jeremie shouted, his voice sounded panicky.<br>"Okay" Aelita replied.  
>The group ran for the factory.<p>

Meanwhile, two people stepped out of the river below the bridge.  
>"Thankfully they didn't tie the ropes properly, otherwise we would have drowned for sure" Kiera muttered as she attempted to dry her hair as best as she could.<br>"Let's stop those spectres before they make it into the factory, on the bridge!" Jeremie shouted.  
>The two teens climbed back onto the bridge, they waited for their friends.<br>After five minutes, the rest of the group appeared, along with the two spectres.  
>"Is that the best you can do, XANA, a failed imitation of us?" Spectre Kiera asked.<br>Kiera growled under her breath, that remark cut her deep.  
>"Not this again!" Ulrich complained, "You, tell us something that we all know, but XANA doesn't know"<br>Ulrich pointed at the real Jeremie.  
>"Uh, I still sleep with the teddy bear I got as a kid, that's all I got" The real Jeremie explained.<br>"Now you" Odd muttered, pointing at Kiera.  
>"My favourite band is The Subdigitals" Kiera replied.<br>"But my favourite band is The Subdigitals!" Spectre Kiera whined.  
>Ulrich thought it over for a moment.<strong><br>**"Congratulations, you two are the real Jeremie and Kiera" Ulrich replied, pointing at the real Kiera and Jeremie.  
>"Okay, you all go deactivate a tower, I'll deal with the clones." Kiera growled, getting into a karate stance.<br>"I'll stay here too" Odd replied.  
>The rest of the group ran downstairs.<br>Spectre Kiera created an orb of lightning in her hand, she then threw it at the real Kiera, who easily back flipped out of the way.  
>"How'd you do that?" Odd asked.<br>"Years of practice in gymnastics" Kiera replied, smiling.  
>Kiera ran at her double and gave her a swift kick in the middle of her back.<br>Spectre Jeremie shot a blast of lightning at Kiera, this time it hit its target.  
>Kiera was pushed back into the factory; she was close to the edge.<br>Odd grabbed a piece of metal from the ground and swung it around until it hit both spectres.  
>The spectres pixelated for a moment before they returned to normal.<br>"Wasting your time, XANA, Jeremie's weak at sport!" Odd shouted.  
>The spectre stopped fighting and transformed into Odd.<br>"Uh oh" Odd muttered.  
>"Smart one, dumb one" Kiera replied.<p>

Meanwhile, the remained of the teens made it into the super-computer room.  
>Jeremie's CD's were trashed.<br>"Oh no!" Aelita shouted.  
>"Don't panic, I've programmed almost everything, just not the vehicles" Jeremie explained.<br>"We'll have to make do without them, let's deactivate us a tower!" Ulrich shouted.  
>"I'll call Odd and Kiera and tell them to go to lyoko when they stop fighting the doubles" Jeremie muttered.<br>Jeremie brought up the phone function and dialled Odd's number.  
>"Odd, how are things on the bridge?" Jeremie asked.<br>_"Well, we'll be on lyoko once we get rid of our doubles!"_ Odd shouted.  
>"Doubles?" Jeremie asked.<br>_"Your clone changed into Odd!"_ Kiera shouted, _"Odd, try and push them into the lake!"_  
>"Kiera's right, the spectres won't last in water, I think" Jeremie muttered.<br>_"You think?"_ Odd shouted.  
>"If they're made of electricity, it'll work" Jeremie explained.<br>_"Right, I'll try that!"_ Odd shouted, the call ended.  
>"Okay, Aelita, Ulrich, head for the scanners" Jeremie muttered as continued to type.<br>The two teens stepped into the elevator and went down to the scanner room.  
>"I've only managed to recreate everything minus the four sectors, the towers in the only sector left, sector five" Jeremie explained.<br>_"Okay, we'll deactivate the tower quickly"_ Aelita replied.  
>"Right, are you ready?" Jeremie asked.<br>_"We're ready; let's just hope William hasn't showed up"_ Ulrich muttered.  
>"Okay, transfer-" Jeremie started.<br>A window appeared, it showed the three scanners, _someone_ was being devirtualized, after more typing, Jeremie discovered that XANA was sending someone through the scanners, _William.  
>"Speak of the devil" <em>Ulrich muttered._  
><em>"Great, just what we needed" Jeremie muttered.  
><em>"Jeremie, William's here!"<em> Aelita shouted.  
>"I know, Ulrich, you stall him, Aelita, deactivate the tower!" Jeremie shouted as he begun the virtualization program.<br>"Transfer, Aelita, scanner Aelita, virtualization!" Jeremie shouted.  
>He dialled Odd's number again.<br>"How's it going with the spectres?" Jeremie asked.  
><em>"It's like trying to make Kiwi take a bath, impossible!"<em> Odd shouted.  
>"Well, we've got big trouble here, William just showed up" Jeremie muttered.<p>

"Oh great" Odd muttered, "We love to say hello to him, but we've got two clones to deal with"  
><em>"No time for jokes, Odd, Ulrich's attempting to stop him from doing any damage to the super-computer and Aelita's alone on lyoko, hurry up and throw those clones into the river!"<em> Jeremie shouted.  
>Spectre Odd swiftly kicked Odd's hand, knocking the phone out of his grasp.<br>"Hey!" Odd shouted.  
>Kiera jumped into the air and kicked spectre Odd at the side of its head, it began to pixelate.<br>"Okay, let's go help the others!" Kiera shouted.  
>As Kiera was about to walk towards the factory, spectre Kiera jumped out in front of her.<br>"You're a really pain in the butt, you know that?" Kiera asked as she prepared to fight again.  
>Spectre Kiera attempted to kick Kiera, she jumped and kicked spectre Kiera, Spectre Odd kicked Kiera from behind.<br>"It's like fighting with ourselves, we're just going to tire ourselves out before we get anywhere" Kiera muttered.  
>"Then maybe you could use a hand!" A voice shouted from across the bridge.<br>Odd looked at the person across the bridge, it was _Yumi.  
><em>"Yumi!" Odd shouted.  
>"Odd, go help Jeremie, I'll help get rid of the spectres" Yumi muttered.<br>"Got it" Odd replied as he ran into the factory.  
>Yumi dodged a kick from spectre Kiera, "So I take it XANA's back" She muttered to herself.<br>"It was never killed" Kiera muttered as she kicked spectre Odd sharply in the chest.  
>Yumi shot Kiera a look of confusion.<br>Kiera sighed, "My parents were part of project Carthage, like Aelita's parents, they created a super-computer, they're currently being hunted by the government" Kiera explained.

"Odd, Ulrich, keep William distracted, Aelita's almost at the tower!" Jeremie shouted, "What confuses me the most is how is XANA able to create two spectres and materialise William? It must be the data that was supposedly 'deleted'"  
><em>"It could have been a data transfer, but how would XANA be able to get the data to actually run the program?"<em> Aelita asked.  
>"The volcano sector! That's it! XANA's using the volcano sectors energy!" Jeremie shouted, "We need to repair the skid!"<br>_"Okay, Jeremie, I'll go to sector five after I deactivate the tower"_ Aelita replied, "Meanwhile, how are Odd and Kiera doing?"  
>"I'll tell you once you guess who have just arrived back in France!" Jeremie shouted, smiling.<br>_"Yumi's back?"_ Aelita shouted.  
>"Uh-huh, she's helping Kiera keep the spectres entertained, speaking of which, Jeremie, has Aelita deactivated that tower yet?" Odd shouted.<br>"Aelita, have you deactivated the tower yet?" Jeremie asked, beginning to type into the super-computer.  
><em>"Almost, right after I get rid of the last krab!"<em> Aelita shouted.  
>"Do you want me to send Ulrich or Odd to lyoko?" Jeremie asked.<br>_"No, I think I'll manage"_ Aelita replied.  
>Jeremie watched the computer screen, the last krab exploded and Aelita ran into the tower.<p>

Aelita floated up to the second platform, the panel appeared and she placed her hand on the panel.

_Aelita.  
><em>  
>The screen flashed a few times.<p>

_Code:  
>Lyoko<em>

The screens along the sides of the tower fell down.  
><em>Tower, deactivated.<em>

Kiera sent a sharp kick for spectre Odd, it disappeared before her foot could connect with its chest, she crashed into a wall.  
>"Looks like Aelita deactivated the tower" Kiera muttered, "Let's go see if the others are alright"<br>The two teens walked downstairs.

"So, XANA's returned, how did that happen?" Yumi asked.  
>"Well, I'm not sure of the details myself, but it seems that XANA was never destroyed" Jeremie explained.<br>"But what about William, he didn't know how to switch on the super-computer and yet, he did" Aelita replied.  
>"What if, part of XANA or something was inside William's mind, so if XANA needed to, he could possess William from inside of him without having to activate a tower" Kiera explained.<br>Yumi shot the dark brown haired girl a confused look.  
>"I'll explain later" Kiera muttered.<br>"Possibly, but it's something we can't completely worry about, firstly, we need to bring William back to earth, then we try to destroy XANA again" Jeremie muttered.  
>"What about that linking program?" Aelita asked, "Maybe William's now linked to XANA, so if we destroy it, we might kill him as well!"<br>"Looks like we've got to solve that problem as well" Jeremie muttered, rubbing his forehead.


	5. Authors Note

Okay. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be updating this fanfic anymore.

However, I'm planning another two Code Lyoko fanfictions.

I'll keep this fanfic up though.

-AwesomeUmbreon

(On a side note, I can upload chapters from my iPad now! :D)


End file.
